


In the darkness I'll be there

by DeadSoulWolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadSoulWolf/pseuds/DeadSoulWolf
Summary: Another night Harry has a nightmare but Severus is there to hold him.





	

“Please no I’m begging you” the small child cried, cowering in the corner of a dimly lit bed room.

“I TOLD YOU TO CLEAN THE DAMN TOILET WHILE I WAS AT WORK YOU USELESS FREAK” a whale of a man screamed storming into the room.

“I will clean it I promise please let me try again, I just had a really bad headache and could not stand the light” the small child cried out begging the man.

“DOES IT LOOK LIKE I GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOU” he screamed picking up the lamp that lay on the side of the small withered bed and chucking it across the room. The small child tried to doge the incoming lamp but was too late, it hit him straight on the head. He buckled over pain coursing through his whole body, his vision getting blurry and his stomach taking multiple rolls.

“NO DINNER FOR A WEEK AND IF THAT TOILET IS NOT CLEAN WHEN I GET HOME FROM WORK TOMORROW I WILL KILL YOU” the whale screamed then slammed the door shut.

 

Harry shot up in bed, awoken by yet another nightmare of that horrible place. He was breathing erratically and tears were streaming down his hot face.

“Harry” a deep voice called next to him, then those warm arms surrounded him pulling him close. “Shhh it’s okay it’s okay, I’m here you’re okay” Severus said pulling Harry as close as he could to his chest and wrapping his arms around his whole body. Harry shook in his arms, sobbing uncontrollably unable to get his breathing under control. “Harry look at me please look at me” Severus said propping himself up on one arm leaning over Harry, those dark green eyes filled with tears and pain. “Breath okay breath you are okay I am here I will not let anything hurt you” Severus said stroking Harry’s hair with his free hand. Harry leaned into that big soft hand, he continued sobbing but his breathing was starting to slow. 

“I’m sorry Sev I’m sorry I woke you” Harry stammered squeezing his eyes closed unshed tears pouring out.

“It’s okay my love” Severus softly said stroking Harry’s hair. He shook one last time letting out a sob, then took a deep breath in. “Come here” Severus said laying back down and pulling Harry as close as possible to him, “shhh” Severus breathed into Harry’s head. Harry put his head on Severus’s chest listening to the calm steady heartbeat, Severus gently ran his hand up and down Harry’s back.

“I love you Sev” Harry said into Severus chest, taking another deep breath trying to calm his breathing.

“I love you to Harry” Severus said kissing the top of Harry’s head. It wasn’t soon after that Harry had fallen asleep again. “You don’t understand how much I love you Harry James Potter” Severus quietly said tightly wrapping his arms around Harry and falling asleep himself.


End file.
